1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to desensitized n-propyl nitrate and to a method for accomplishing such desensitization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
N-Propyl nitrate is a highly explosive material. As such, it has many potential uses. For example, it would be an excellant material for use in fuel air explosive warheads. It is a liquid which could be readily dispersed in the air as a cloud of droplets and detonated. However, the potential of n-propyl nitrate has not been realized.
The reason for its failure to find use is its unacceptable shock sensitivity. If a container of n-propyl nitrate is accidently dropped, bubbles, which are naturally present due to handling, undergo adiabatic compression. From the gas law, P = nRT/V, one may readily discern what occurs when adiabatic compression of a bubble takes place. When a container of n-propyl nitrate which contains bubbles is roughly handled, considerable pressure is applied to the bubble. When P (pressure) on a bubble increases because of this rough handling, the V (volume) of the bubble remains fairly constant, i.e., decreases only a small amount. In order for the equation to balance, T (temperature) must increase. (R and n are, of course, constants.) The hot gas present in the bubble because of this temperature rise causes the n-propyl nitrate surrounding the bubble to decompose leading to initiation of a detonation.